Nighttime Workout (Revision)
by BreezyAnimetra
Summary: Shy Hinata doesn't usually have the courage to speak with her long time crush Naruto. All she does is watch him workout wishing she can do more. A snow storm one fateful night changes that for her. Lemon
1. 1 shot

**Authors Note**

 **Hello everyone , this is Breezyanimetra. I actually uploaded this story in 2015 originally. Also I typed this story on my cell phone, go figure. My first story. I tried to fix the spacing but for some reason when I upload it on this site everything turns out like this. Please forgive me and don't let it keep you from reading this story. I finally got my computer and in the process of** **working on a new story. I don't have a Beta sorry,** **also any volunteers would be greatly appreciated. Please review and tell me what you think. I started out with first person and the lemon I did in third person cause its easier. Here's the story.**

 **Hinata's POV**

Well, here I am once again at my job acting like a stalker towards the man I've been crushing on for a while now, Naruto Uzumaki . I call it stalking cause all I do is watch him. I'm too shy to speak two words to him without blushing or stuttering occasionally. I'm working the counter at the campus gym of our university. Watching him while he works out. He's doing a few pull ups with his shirt off right now. I start to bite my lip because he looks so good. Talk about having the body of Greek God. Sun kissed tanned skin , six pack abs chiseled chest. He also has this swirling tattoo around his navel that's so sexy. He stops to bend down , Kami look at the behind, to get his bottle of water. I have to rub my legs together to try and control my body's urges. I guess I'll be having special me time in my room while thinking of him. He stops drinking his water and looks at me. I freeze automatically. Oh no he caught me. He smiles at me. He's bright and — well, positively gorgeous. I'm so embarrassed that I start turning red in the face. I try to turn and hide my face with my hand but he already notices that as well. He chuckles, turns back and resumes his work out. After a while he starts working out with the punching bag. I pretend to watch Netflix on the computer while watching him from the corner of my eye. He was punching the hell out that bag. I thought to myself I would feel sorry for any man that pissed him off. He then finished his work out with jumping rope. I could've sworn I saw a bulge in his shorts. And it was bouncing up and down. I felt my face go flush just thinking about it.

"Hinata stop being perverted." I said to myself.

As bold as I am in my head why can't be like that in reality?

I had a crush on him since high school but he didn't seem to be aware of my crush. The only time I've felt comfortable speaking with him was when we were around our group of friends. But I've never conversed with him , just the two of us. Whenever he would initiate a conversation , I would get all nervous and start stuttering. One time I even fainted. How embarrassing! I felt like maybe he thought I was weird because of it. Things are a little better now that we are older and in college. I've manage to say at hi and bye to him and few words without any issues. One reason why I love working at this gym is because I feel like it's our time together. I see him ever day of my shift and we always exchange pleasantries. He gets a towel from me , works outs where I get a good show, gets another towel. Then he showers, says goodnight to me and leaves. He always seems to workout directly in my line of vision almost like he knows I'm watching him and he enjoys it. My must be imagining that.

This particular night is different from many others because it's snowing hard outside and not many people are in the gym. Naruto and I are practically alone. I told my boss I would close up tonight because I live on campus and can easily just walk to my dorm. Whereas he lives a drive away from the campus. There were a few stragglers that came in to work out but for the most part it was Naruto and I. This made me very happy and nervous at the same time.

He stops jumping rope, wipes his forehead , looks at me and say "Oi Hinata what's up?"

I almost freaked cause I wasn't expecting him to speak to me.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun, thank you for asking."

He smiled and that's when I almost creamed myself , cause he proceeded to take his towel and started wiping the sweat off his body and then started guzzling a bottle of ice cold water. He looked like one of those athletes on the commercials advertising a beverage like Gatorade or vitamin water.

He started walking towards me with his boxing gloves dangling around his neck, bouncing on his toned stomach. I started feeling nervous so I handed him a fresh towel. Thinking he was going to hit the showers as usual. He didn't. Instead he leaned on the counter and started a conversation with me. This is a test I said to myself. I have to show him I'm not weird and have a normal conversation with him without getting nervous and stuttering. He is soo handsome , I could just get lost staring into his beautiful sapphire eyes. I wanted to just reach over the counter , grab him by the neck and kiss him on the mouth. But of course I'm too shy to do anything like that plus fear of rejection set in. Surprisingly we talked about a lot stuff. At first I let him do mostly all the talking which he didn't seem to mind because he's known for just rambling on and on. Then I eventually started contributing to the conversation. It's turns out that we share similar interests such as music , sports and movies. I noticed his eyes trailing up and down my figure and this action made me blush. Kami, he's actually checking me out.

"Uh, Hinata" he says.

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"I heard you had a crush on me, is that true?"

My heart almost stopped and I felt the color drain from my face. I have to answer him quick.

"Where did you hear that from?"

"That doesn't answer my question."

He looks me with a glint in his eye.

" I-I know but I was wondering where it came from."

He started chuckling and said "Ino told me. "

I-WANT-TO-KILL-HER! I scream to myself. I know why she told him. She always threatened to unless I got the courage to express my feelings towards him. I didn't think she would actually do it. Well, it's now or never I might as well admit it. "Y-Yes I do." Then I look down at my twiddling fingers. Hey when did I start doing that? I thought I stopped that horrid habit.

He reaches his hand across the counter and places his finger under my chin.

" Hinata, Look at me please."

At first I'm reluctant but then I comply. His blue eyes locked onto my lavender eyes and held it intensely. The callous tips of his fingers then lightly caressed my cheek, the contrast making me feel tingly.

He then said, "I wished I would've heard it from you first."

I then said " I'm not the type of person who tells guys I like them."

He gives me a pointed look and says, "Yea , you're right about that."

His thumb glided onto the edge of my lips. Immediately I could feel my face flush.

"Naruto-kun," I breathed out.

Those eyes of his sparkled with confidence, and a bit of arrogance but there was also kindness in them. My eyes then went to the window and saw the snowing coming down even harder. It was also getting late near ten o'clock.

" I-I s-should s-start to close up now."

Curse my stuttering. He stands up and flashes me the most electrifying grin I've ever seen in my life. He then asked if I could hold off long enough for him to take a quick shower and I said sure. He then took his fresh towel and headed towards the locker room. When he got towards the entrance of the locker room he turns around and with a foxy grin he says,

"Wanna join me?"

I felt my face a burning up and I couldn't get any words to come out. Had I heard him right? Then he saw my flustered face and started laughing.

"I'm sorry Hinata I'm just joking, Hee Hee".

I felt my face slowly coming back to normal and breathe a sigh of relief. A small part of me felt disappointed that he hadn't meant it. Naruto started rubbing the back of his head.

" I guess that wasn't funny?"

I started giggling "Oh ha ha , yea it was funny, that's ok Naruto-kun."

He started to turn to go in and said "ok I'm going in now, then looks over his shoulder at me and said, "Unless you really want to join?"

His blue eyes twinkle at me in a dangerously infectious way then he goes in the locker room.

I'm left shocked, "He meant it this time." I said to myself.

I locked the entrance door while debating with myself if I should go in with him, yea he hasn't confessed his feelings for me. I also don't know what's going to happen between us once we do it. Are we going to start dating or are we going to remain just friends? Then that part of me that's wanted him so long is saying just go for it. I may not get another opportunity. Where's a bottle of sake when you need it. My hands are shaking, I'm so nervous. I thought about how his strong hands would feel all over my body and how much I wanted to caress his silky, soft skin. So I decide to go in, you only live once . I grabbed a towel an headed towards the men's locker room.

 **Naruto's POV**

Wow I can't believe I said that to her. I wonder if she'll come. I'm glad she didn't get mad at the suggestion. If it was Sakura or anyone else they would've punched me and called me a pervert. But Hinata is real sweet like that. She doesn't seem to anger that easily well at least at me. She has a lot of patience. I have to admit I was surprised when Ino told me she had a crush on me. When speaking with Sakura and Sasuke they both called me dense for not figuring it out sooner. Originally I didn't really look at Hinata in a romantic way but once I was told she liked me and the initial shock wore off, I really started to look at her. I have to admit she's quite beautiful. She had long, flowing midnight blue hair that reached down to her plump, round bottom. Soft looking cheeks that would fill up with the most beautiful blush. It made her look so adorable every time she blushed. I found myself trying to get that reaction out of her just to see it. Her eyes were always filled with such emotions. They would send wonderful sensations throughout my body whenever she looked at me. And her lips, oh her lips! They invited me to come closer, to kiss them, or maybe even bite them. They were so full and luscious; I could just imagine them right now, wrapped around my...

"Naruto stop being perverted." I have to tell myself.

Since then I really started to like her. I haven't confessed to her cause I really wanted to feel her out, see how she really feels about me. Not that I thought Ino was lying, I just had to see for myself. So I would purposely go to the gym around the times she worked to see what kind of reaction I could get from her. In turn she started doing things to me. Hinata exudes this child like innocence which contrasts to the body she was given. And boy, what a body it is. She also really enjoyed eating lollipops while at the counter working. It was almost like she was taunting me. But that was probably just my dirty mind playing tricks on me. I still couldn't get the image of her red lips, and pink tongue lashing out at a cherry lollipop out of my head. She's making me go crazy, I have to have her. So I'm going to my locker to go thru my gym bag and get out my body wash when all of a sudden..

"Naruto-kun".

I turn around and there's Hinata, she really came. "Wow" I said to myself. It worked. I smile at her then she walks up to me with this deep blush on her face, Kami-sama, she's gorgeous. Then she stands there like she's not sure what to do. Biting her lip and fidgeting with her fingers, another cute trait. She's clearly inexperienced and nervous.

"Yes, Hinata?"

She looks down on the ground and then I decide to stop letting her squirm. So I reach over and caress her cheek. She looks up at me then that's when I lean down and kiss her.

 **Third Person -Lemon**

Rough lips moved over her soft ones, moving together to send a pleasurable rush down both of their spines. Hinata's mouth opened slightly and Naruto carefully slipped his tongue inside. A small moan escaped Hinata as Naruto explored her depths. He ran his tongue across her teeth and gums before rubbing against hers in a gentle caress. She was so sweet, soft, and so very warm. He held her body closer to his. He could feel her breasts against his bare chest. Her hourglass figure was molding against his. It excited him like nothing else. Then he proceeds to remove her shirt and can't help but stare at the her magnificent breasts. They appear to be double D's. He kisses her again while palming one of her breast and then reaches behind her to squeeze her plump behind. Hinata begins to moan.

"Ah, Naruto-kun."

She take her hands and wraps them around his neck while he deepens the kiss. After a few seconds though it feels longer, he breaks apart so they can both breath.

He says to her " I want to try something before we go in the shower ,Ok?"

"Oh ok." She says.

He guides her towards a bench near the lockers. Tells her to sit down. She complies then he starts taking off her sneakers then her pants, finally she's left with only her bra and panties. He stops in his tracks and just looks at her. She looked up at him , swollen lips slightly parted. His eyes trailed up and down her body. Her light skin glowed from the dim light and her dark long hair was splayed sexily around her. Her large and supple breasts moved with each labored breath she took. Her curvy hips gave way to the slender legs that lay loosely. Kami, she was so damn sexy and she couldn't possibly know how deep a hold she had on him. Laying on the bench trying to cover herself.

"Don't do that Hinata, let me see."

She says "I can't help it when you stare like that it makes me feel embarrassed."

"Hinata I'm staring because you're so beautiful and I'm saying to myself that I'm such a Baka for not noticing years ago. Hinata you've always been a really good friend to me. Your kind and besides being a beauty with a bad body to match , you have a great personality. What I'm trying to say is that I care for you and I want be with you not just physically. Let's see where this leads us."

Hinata looked at him with wide eyes and says "Really?"

He grins at her and says "Yea, so what you say?"

Hinata felt like this was the best day of her life. Not only is she in an intimate situation with Naruto but he's also confessing how he feels.

Hinata said "Yes, Naruto-kun".

"Good, now where were we? Oh yea I was about to try something." Naruto says with a smirk.

He leans down over her and kisses her on the lips. He slyly slid his tongue along her bottom lip, seeking entrance. Hint allowed him to explore her mouth before kissing back with more urgency, the electricity crackling between them. His tongue moves around and caresses her tongue all the while massaging her breasts. After a while he breaks away and makes butterfly kisses on her cheeks and neck while reaching behind her to unhook her bra , removing it and tossing it on the floor. He kisses her deeply, her hands run up and down his back. She could feel him tingle at her touch. It only made her want him more. He starts to kiss downward moving to her neck and sucking on it. Then moved to her breasts. Squeezing on them and playing with the nipple with his fingers while sucking on the other one. Her skin tasted and smelled of lilac and vanilla and it drove him crazy. She whimpered as his tongue swirled around a nipple, more heat traveling through her. When he began to suck and knead , Hinata arched her back and moaned heartily.

"Ah Naruto-kun , that feels good."

Naruto smiles in her breasts and continues. Takes his hands and squeezes both breasts together and moving his head back and forth between both nipples. Releasing her breasts he moves further down toward her flat stomach and kisses around her navel then dips his tongue in and out of it. She giggles at the feeling. He then takes his hand moves it to her crotch and rubs her thru her panties. He can see she's really wet. Letting him know she really wants him.

"Umm Naruto-kun , please stop teasing me."

He obliges by moving her panties to the side. He can see by this action that she's shaved and is able to get a great view of her arousal. This made him lick his lips. He slipped a finger inside of her clenching hole. She moaned out his name and gripped his blond hair. Naruto relished the sweet sounds that escaped her lips as he plunged his fingers into her sacred place. Damnit, she was so tight! Her muscles contracted constantly around his finger as he pumped slowly in and out. Daringly he added a second finger. He then picked up the pace. Naruto looks up at her and see he eyes are closed but the look on her face is pure bliss.

"Hinata , look at me" he commanded.

She slowly opens her eyes and say "hmmm?"

"How does this feel ?" He asks still pumping fingers inside of her.

She replies "It feels really good." Her eyes are hooded as she looks at him.

He removes his fingers and can see slight disappointment in her face.

He kissed her gently, giving her a foxy smile that made her heart race. She watched him kiss down towards her inner thigh. He gave her a mischievous grin before burying his face between her legs, right into her debts. Hinata gasped before she moaned loudly, feeling his hot tongue lapping at her center. He parted her lips with his fingers, running his slick tongue along the inside then focusing on her clit. He sucks harder on the clit and she arches her back off the bench in response. She cries out his name in sheer pleasure then grips and pulls at his hair. He traced one finger around her entrance, slow and teasing.

"Relax," he whispered against her thigh, kissing it before he pushed his finger slowly inside of her.

She moved her hips towards his finger then he adds a second. Naruto starts to moan while sucking on her clit, fingers are pumping in and out of her. Her sound effects were making him so horny. She groaned as the vibration of his moan against her sent a wave of pleasure through her.

She felt a pressure building up and thinks she cant take it anymore. Naruto continued his ministrations. Before long she felt an intoxicating high wash over her as she reached her peak.

"Oh... Oh Kami ,I'm Cumming" she yells.

Her essence spilled into his mouth, and Naruto greedily drank it up, gradually slowing his fingering to a halt. Hinata felt like she couldn't move. Her chest heaving up and down. Naruto looks at her and grinned while wiping his mouth.

"That was amazing" Hinata said while panting.

He chuckled , kissed her on her cheek and along her jaw.

"It will only get better from here" he whispered while nuzzling her neck.

He gently pulled her up to a seating position on the bench. Then stepped back. He gave her this smoldering look while loosing his shorts and pulled them down with his boxers. Once they were completely off he stood up straight. Hinata eyes roamed his magnificent body, from his defined chest , arms , cut abs , legs then... Hinata gasped at what she saw between his legs. His shaft had to be at least ten inches. She gulped slightly of imagining that inside her and her eyes slid up Naruto's body to meet his gaze. His eyes were glazed over with lust and he gave her a cocky smirk that said "I know. " He then turned around giving her a view of his ass and walked towards the shower and turned it on then stepped in. Hinata wide eyed was almost frozen in her spot until the blond God stuck his head out the shower and said..

"Are you coming Hina-hime?"

Hinata stood up slowly and walked towards the shower. She could see his sexy silhouette thru the frosted glass door. She opened the door and before she can make any other move he reached for her wrist with one hand , gripped her panties with the other and ripped them off , tossed them and pulled her in the shower. He moved so fast she hadn't realized what happened when he had her pinned to the shower wall. The feeling of his naked chest against hers had her humming in pleasure. Hinata smiled and kissed him with every ounce of her being. Naruto lifted her against the wall and Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist as he buried his tongue in her mouth. When they broke apart they looked in each other's eyes.

Naruto leaned his forehead against hers, "Are you ready hime?" his husky voice asked.

In answering his question she brought her hands to play massage his scalp lightly. The water from the shower spraying on them feels great. He sighed.

"Yes, There's nothing I want more than to be yours Naruto."

He kissed her forehead, nose, and finally her lips tenderly. His tongue came out to play with hers, while massaging her thighs . She shivered under his touch.

Carefully while still holding her up he positioned his member under her entrance giving her one last time to back out. The look she gave said they were way beyond that point. He had the tip playing with clit and her entrance. She could feel it pulsating which excited her even more.

He whispers to her "Your mine now Hinata "and kisses her neck.

She responds "mmmm".

He then pulls her down onto his sheath fast and hard, breaking her barrier quickly. Hinata cried out and he began licking and kissing her ear. Naruto knew she was new to all this so he was patient with her. He stayed completely still inside her, despite the temptation to move. She was so tight and it drove him crazy.

"Oh Kami this was so hard to wait" he thought.

Hinata's forehead was leaning on his shoulder. She bit her lip, the pain had moved up and her body. Naruto nuzzled her neck to help her relax. After a few moments she gave him the ok to move. He started a slow pace, her pain slowly but surely giving away to pleasure. She moaned as he stretched and filled her.

"Oh N-Naruto-kun f-faster" she moaned out.

Who was he to disappoint her so he grabbed her hips and rammed himself into her. She gripped his shoulders as his pace grew faster.

"Wrap your arms around me" he growled in Hinata's ear.

Petite arms wrapped around his neck. He planted his feet firmly on the ground so he wouldn't skip and then began to thrust upwards into Hinata's tight heat this time hitting her G-spot.

"Oh shiit" Hinata screamed burying her face in Naruto's neck.

Pressure started building and she thought she was about to cum any minute.

"Fuck Hinata you're so tight" Naruto grunted.

He wanted to last longer but Hinata was squeezing him so tight it was getting harder to hold off his orgasm.

"Naruto-kun I think I'm going..." Hinata moaned while thrusting back onto him.

"Yes, cum for me now Hinata" he said.

He wanted to make sure Hinata came before he did.

"Oh shit this feels different."

She squirted all over Naruto and the floor of the shower. Naruto swore as Hinata clamped down hard on his member. It pushed him over the edge. With one final thrust he came hard inside her tight heat. They stood like that for a minute trying to catch their breathe all the while both were trembling. He finally let Hinata down , his own legs feeling a bit shaky and they proceeded to wash each other in the shower.

Once they were fully dressed Naruto helped her clean up and close the gym. Then he walked her to her dorm room. The snow had stopped. They held hands along the way. Hinata was in slight pain but hopefully it would be gone tomorrow she hoped. She was mentally doing flips , she was so happy. As was Naruto, he didn't want to leave her side. He had to make plans to see her again.

"Hinata, that was great workout! Hee Hee", He blurted then laughed.

Hinata's face started turning red like a tomato.

He saw her reaction and said "Im just joking, I say stupid things when I'm nervous."

"You're nervous" she asks.

"Yea" he said rubbing the back of his head.

He thought it was cute she still gets embarrassed after what they've just done.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow night, that is if you're free?", he asks.

She stopped and looked up at him and said "Yes Naruto-kun I would love that very much and I'm free."

He grinned at her widely and she smiled back at him. They reached her dorm room and turned to her leaning his forehead on hers and said

"I'll see you tomorrow then? "

"Yes, Naruto-kun, good night!"

"Ok Goodnight Hinata"

He leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. The kiss was filled with such warmth it gave them both hope for the future of their new relationship. They both didn't want to let go but eventually did. He then waited for her to go inside her room and then he left feeling like he had just won the lottery.

 _ **The End or is it?**_

 ** _I may continue this story so if you have any ideas posts them in the comments sections._**


	2. 2 shot

**Authors Note**

 **Here another chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **I don't own Naruto**

Naruto and Hinata have been dating for nearly a year now and she is so happy. Their first date after that faithful night at the Gym was great. He was really trying to impress her and succeeded. They continued to date after that and became an official couple. All their friends called them Naruhina cause you would always see them together. Every Saturday was date night and they tried to stick with that tradition, unless they had to study for exams. At the point then they would just have a study date. Naruto and Hinata would take turns planning a date and this time was Naruto's turn.

He picked her up from her dorm and drove to this restaurant called Sweets N things. Hinata told him when they were first dating that she had a weakness for sweets. He kept that in mind when choosing the restaurant. They served these huge sundaes which Naruto and Hinata shared one after their dinner. "This is so romantic! I'm sharing a sundae with Naruto-Kun" she thought . They followed that up with ice skating. Naruto skates pretty well which Hinata was glad about cause she kept stumbling and had to hold onto him. Naruto didn't mind that at all. Once they finished skating they returned their skates and went to a booth to get some hot chocolate.

"So Hinata, are you having a good time so far?"

"Oh yes, Naruto-Kun, thank you!"

"So are you tired or can you handle some other activity?" He asked with a smirk.

Hinata knew exactly what he was talking about. She wanted that also but wanted to make him work a little harder for it.

"Hmm, I think I can handle something else, but first lets play a game." She smirked back at him.

"A game?" He was surprised at the shift in her attitude.

"Yeah ,come Naruto-Kun"

She grabbed his hand and they deposited their finished cups of hot cocoa in the trash and headed towards an apartment building which was across the street from the skating rink.

"What are we doing in here Hinata?" Naruto was looking around in the building wondering what they're about to do.

"Shhh, just wait and I'll explain soon enough"

The building had six elevators. Three on the left side of the lobby area and three on the right side, facing each other. Hinata pressed the button and waited while still holding onto Naruto's hand. He complied and stayed quite and waited even though it was hard. He was wondering if she knew someone in the building. Maybe they can do it at their place. No he didn't think Hinata can do it knowing people were around.

"Well at least not yet. Hee Hee" he thought to himself.

The elevator finally came after what felt like an hour to him in actuality it was 2 minutes. They took the elevator to the 21st floor which was the top floor. They got off the elevator. Hinata then turned and pressed the button for the another elevator to come up and placed her hand holding the other elevator.

"Naruto we're going to play a game and if you win I'll do what ever you want."

"Huh, what ever I want? You mean sex?"

"Shhh, don't talk too loud, Yes". She whispered. Hinata was blushing and looking around to see if anyone can hear them.

"Ok, I'll play, what happens if I loose?"

"If you loose you don't get any... for a month."

"WHAT? A month, Hinata I'll go crazy, you know!"

"Well make sure you don't loose."

Naruto sighed, "Ok whats the game."

"Its simple, we both take an elevator and choose a floor and if we choose the same floor you win."

"What, thats impossible, you might as well say I lost already." He rolled his eyes.

"Naruto-kun, you're not the type to just give up so easily and the way I feel is if we're meant to be, we'll choose the same floor."

He looked at Hinata, he did love her. He could see himself marrying her. He never thought about marriage before with anyone. Maybe she had a point. If he prayed hard to Kami, maybe he'll choose the right floor.

"Hee hee, I don't think Kami would help me get laid, if he does I'll make sure to pray to him every night." He thought to himself.

Naruto's elevator came the exact opposite of Hinata's.

"Ok Naruto-Kun get on. He jumped in the elevator and held the door open. "Take a breath and then when the door closes, hit a button."

"I don't understand this"

"You don't have to understand you just have to have faith."

"Faith in what?"

"Faith in Us!"

Naruto's eyes widened at that. He got what she was trying to do. She was testing him, no them, if they were meant to be together. This wasn't a simple game where it gets laid at the end. His relationship was on the line. He started to panic internally. Even though they slept together that first night before they started dating he tried his very best to make Hinata feel like their relationship wasn't about sex. She was probably feeling insecure...

"Naruto-Kun..." He looked at her just as the doors started to close "I love you." Then the doors closed. The look on her face was solemn.

"Ok" he said to himself "I have to choose the right number." He looked at the buttons. Then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"I know which one." He pressed number 9.

Hinata did the same thing and pressed number 9. "I hope he chooses the same." Then took the elevator down to the 9th floor. It was a smooth ride with no interruptions. She got off the elevator and waited while facing his elevator.

Back in Naruto's elevator it stopped on the 18th floor. Naruto groaned. The doors opened and a man with his son comes on the elevator. He says good evening to Naruto and he greeted him back. Then the kid decides the press all the other buttons above 9.

"OII, KID WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He shouted.

"He's just a kid calm down." The man said to him.

Naruto looked back at the kid and the brat snickered at him. Then the elevator stopped between floors and stayed there. Naruto growled.

Back with Hinata...

She sat on the floor and waited. Her heart was racing. She started fidgeting her fingers. She really hoped her and Naruto are meant to be.

Hinata made to mistake and told her friends about their night at the gym. At first they were shocked. Hinata wasn't the type to have sex especially on the first night. Let alone with Naruto whom they knew she had a crush on him the longest. She could barely talk to him with out getting nervous. Once the initial shock wore off they started asking actually more like demanding details. She didn't want to share that intimate moment between them but did and that's when they found out she was a virgin. That made it even worse. Ino cheered her on cause she wanted them to get together and praised herself for telling Naruto that Hinata had a crush on him. Sakura and Ten Ten were a little more leery. Ten Ten said sex on the first day doesn't always lead to a relationship. Sakura agreed but then said Naruto maybe a Baka at times but he isn't a creep. She did feel she should've waited till they got to know each other better. Ino told them both to shut up and stop acting like old women. They all laughed at that.

Even though her and Naruto's relationship has flourished since then. She still felt insecure that one day he's going to leave her. He never once made her feel that way. All he did was try to make her happy and love her, but the nagging in the back of her head feels she needs more proof. She started regretting the elevator game because if he chose wrong her heart won't be able to take it. She continued to look at the elevator.

Back with Naruto...

The elevator proceeded to go after what seemed like 2 hours in actuality 3 minutes. Every floor it stopped on people got on and he explained to them that his relationship was on the line if he didn't get to the 9th floor. They felt bad for him and wanted to help. Once the elevator stopped they all got off just to make sure she wasn't there and saw she wasn't rushed back on. Naruto's heart was pounding, his gut was telling him she was on the 9th floor but hoped she didn't leave. Once this "game" was over he vowed to make sure she never felt insecure about them again. Hinata was worth it.

Hinata was on the verge of tears, got up and pressed the button for the elevator. The elevator came she got on and pressed the first floor. As the door completely closed. Thats when...

"Hinata", Naruto jumped off his elevator. He saw it close and ran back to his elevator which was held by the nice people. He pressed the first floor button and said them "I have to catch her. She was just here."

"You sure young man?" An elderly women asked him

"Yes! Definatly she was here, my gut wouldn't lie to me"

The elevator went straight down to the lobby from there.

Hinata got off the elevator and started walking out of the building. She felt like her heart was breaking. Tears started flow from her eyes. She was trying to wipe them away with the back of her hand but they kept flowing.

"HINATA", she turned around and saw Naruto running towards her.

"Naruto-Kun", she whispered and wiped her face one last time before he ran up to her.

"The 9th floor"

"Huh"

"You chose the 9th floor right cause thats what I chose. I would've got there sooner but I was delayed."

She looked him in the eye wondering if he was telling the truth. Just then..

"Miss, he's telling the truth"

She turned and saw a man pulling a young boy by the ear. Once he reached them he said.

"Ms your boyfriend is telling the truth he chose the 9th floor but my son pressed most of the buttons and then the elevator stopped between two floors for a little bit."

Hinata's eyes widened at that. Then she looked back at Naruto.

"Hinata it was the 9th floor right? We are meant to be together!"

Hinata was on the verge of tears again and nodded her head yes. Then went into Naruto's chest and hugged him. He started hugging her back and looked over at the man and mouthed "thank you" to him. The man smiled and walked back towards the building with his son.

Hinata pulled away, sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "Im so sorry Naruto-Kun. It was wrong of me to doubt you."

"Aw Hinata, don't apologized. Just know that I love you and want to be with you and no one else. If you're feeling some sort of way about us, you have to communicate with me. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Naruto-Kun"

He looked and her and sighed "Come here". Pulled her into him then leaned in to taste her lips. Hinata stiffened at first, not used to PDA, but quickly gave in and started kissing back. A moment later the were making out hotly, without thinking Naruto's hand moved to her breast and she moaned. Once he heard her moan, he realized where they were and pulled away immediately. Hinata looked at him and asked what's wrong. Then looked around their surrounding and saw they were in the middle of the street with people walking past. She immediately started blushing from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I can't help myself when Im with you." Naruto said while scratching his cheek.

"That's ok Naruto-Kun, I actually enjoyed it."

"Really? So why don't we continue this at my place since by the way I technically won the "game". Naruto said grinning.

"Mm-hmm, so it seems you did."

He gazed into her eyes and she simple nodded. He placed his arm around her and led her towards his car.

 **The lemon will be in the next chapter. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
